


Stripped of My Beliefs 2

by GleekPlusDirectioner



Series: Stripped of My Beliefs [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Stripper!Liam, churchboy!niall, stripper!Louis, stripper!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5960713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GleekPlusDirectioner/pseuds/GleekPlusDirectioner





	Stripped of My Beliefs 2

Niall sighed as he smoothed out his crisp white shirt, checking his hair in the bathroom mirror. He jumped slightly when a knock on the bathroom door sounded suddenly. “Niall, we’ll be late,” his mother called through the door. “Your father and I will wait in the car for you.”

“I’ll be there soon,” Niall replied. He blew out a long, steady breath, then headed out of the bathroom and down the stairs, locking the front door behind him as he made his way over to the car.

They had only been driving for a few minutes when his father spoke up. “Are you feeling alright, Niall?”

“Hmm?” Niall lifted his head from where he had been staring out the window, blinking twice. “Pardon?”

“You’re looking a little out of sorts,” his mother explained, turning in her seat to look back at Niall.

“If you don’t feel well, we can take you back home,” his father assured him.

Shaking his head quickly, Niall insisted, “No, no, I’m fine. I’m just thinking.”

His mother smiled slightly. “About Adeline?”

“I…” Niall closed his eyes briefly, then turned to stare out the window again. “Yeah, about Adeline,” he whispered.

Clasping her hands together excitedly, his mother turned back to face the front, leaving Niall to close his eyes again and force himself to ignore the guilt in the pit of his stomach.

 

Standing beside his parents at the door as his father greeted each member of their church, Niall tried desperately not to fidget. Chewing his lip, he bit back a sigh as his mother gripped his arm excitedly, understanding the exact meaning of that gesture.

“Good morning, Jacob, Amelia,” Niall’s father greeted the family that approached next. “Adeline,” he added with a brighter smile.  "How are we all this morning?“

"Fine, thank you, Father,” Jacob replied.

“Hello, Niall,” Adeline smiled, voice soft as she stood in front of Niall.

“Morning, Adeline,” Niall replied politely. He ignored his mother’s elbow knocking deliberately into his side.

As the family moved on into the church, his mother whispered, “She’s a shy little thing, Niall, you need to talk to her.”

Holding back another sigh, Niall mumbled, “Yes, Mam.”

“Good morning, Father.”

Niall almost choked on his intake of breath, eyes wide as he looked up to find the last person he ever expected to see at his church.

Standing a little rigidly at Niall’s side, his father asked, “Why are _you_ here?”

“Well, I know you’ve stopped banging on outside my workplace, but I got curious,” shrugged the tall brunette, his lips in a polite smile.

Niall’s father huffed, then headed into the church, his wife following him in.

“What’re you _doing_ , Liam?” Niall hissed.

“Don’t worry, love, I’m not here to out you or anything,” Liam explained in a whisper as the two of them stepped into the church. “I’m really just curious.”

Sending Liam a quick look that screamed, _‘Please behave,’_ Niall hurried up to the front to sit beside his mother.

 

All through the service, Niall sat with his hands clasped tightly in his lap to keep from fidgeting, trying his hardest to listen to each and every word his father spoke. He had never been more grateful that his father hadn’t planned any homophobic speeches for the day. By the end, Niall was glad to finally stand up again, heading for the doors with his mother.

Liam was the last to step out of the church, waiting patiently for Niall’s father to finish speaking to Adeline’s family.

“So, this was your first visit?” Niall’s mother asked him.

“Oh, yes,” Liam smiled. Holding his hand out, he introduced himself. “I’m Liam Payne.”

Accepting Liam’s handshake, the woman explained, “I’m Maura. It’s lovely to see new people coming along to hear the word of our Lord.”

Liam nodded in understanding as the handshake ended. “Well, I’ve never really been one to believe, but when your husband started to picket my workplace I had to wonder what drove him to do it.”

“And now?” Maura asked curiously.

“Well, I think I can see where he was coming from, but I haven’t, y'know, converted,” Liam chuckled. “I mean, I think everyone should have the right to believe whatever they want. As long as I’m left to make my own decisions about these things, I don’t really mind.”

“I think that’s fair enough,” Maura nodded. Reaching for her husband’s arm, she tugged gently. “Bobby? Bobby, darling, this is Liam.”

Bobby sent Liam a subtle scowl and Niall shifted uncomfortably between his parents. “I see,” Bobby replied.

Ignoring the look, Liam nodded in greeting. “You gave a very interesting service,” he complimented.

“I see.”

After a moment’s pause, Maura continued, “This is our son, Niall.”

A panicked look flashed in Niall’s eyes, but Liam simply held his hand out. “Very nice to meet you, Niall.”

Accepting Liam’s handshake with a trembling hand, Niall nodded twice and swallowed. “Nice to meet you, too.” When their hands fell apart, he added, “I remember you from the picket.”

“Why don’t you join us for lunch, Liam?” Maura suggested brightly.

“I thought we were going to invite Adeline and her family,” Bobby spoke through gritted teeth.

“They’ve already gone,” Maura pointed out. “What do you say, Liam?”

Glancing between Bobby and Maura, and then noticing the terrified look on Niall’s face, Liam answered, “That’s very generous of you, but I told a friend I’d meet them for lunch today.”

“Oh, well don’t cancel for us,” Maura smiled genuinely. “Will we see you next week?”

“I’m not sure,” Liam admitted apologetically. “I work late most Saturdays.”

“Well, enjoy your lunch,” Maura farewelled, taking her husband’s arm.

“I will,” Liam smiled.

Just as Liam was about to leave, Maura added, “I hope you can make it next week, Liam.”

Liam sent the family a smile. “We’ll see.”

 

“What the hell was that, Liam?!”

Liam jumped slightly when he opened his front door to the sudden exclamation. “I… sorry?” he frowned.

“Why did you come along to my church?” Niall asked incredulously, eyes wide.

Stepping aside to let Niall into his flat, Liam murmured, “Come in, love.”

Niall huffed out a sigh, then quickly walked through to Liam’s living room.

“Niall, are you alright?” Liam asked gently as he followed the blonde.

“No!” Niall exploded. “Liam, you can’t just suddenly show up like that! My god, you nearly gave me a heart attack!”

“Niall.”

“My dad looked _furious_!” Niall continued, pacing around the room. “Mam seemed to think you were okay, but she wouldn’t if she’d heard you call me 'love’. I just… God, Liam, what were you _thinking_?!”

“Niall.”

“And what if _Dad_ heard you?! I’d be disowned on the _spot_! And Adeline…”

“Niall, who is Adeline?” Liam asked.

Niall stopped, then blew out a long, heavy sigh. “Adeline’s the girl my parents are trying to set me up with.”

“For how long?”

Shoulders slumping, Niall admitted, “Two months, now.”

Liam approached the blonde, clasping his shoulder. “How have you been dealing with that?”

“I’ve just been avoiding it,” Niall whispered, eyes filling with tears.

Finally, Liam asked, “Why didn’t you tell me, babe?”

“Because how do you tell your boyfriend that your parents are trying to set you up with a girl from church?” Niall sobbed, his tears spilling over.

“Oh, babe.” Liam wrapped his arms around Niall tightly, allowing the blonde to cling to the front of his T-shirt and cry. “It’s okay, Ni, it’s okay. I’ve got you, babe. Ssh,” Liam cooed, rubbing one hand up and down Niall’s back soothingly. “Ssh… You’re okay, Ni, I’m here.”

After a few minutes, Niall calmed down enough to speak again. “How do I tell my mam and dad that I’m not interested in Adeline without telling them about you?” he sniffled, face buried in Liam’s neck.

“I’m not sure, sweetheart,” Liam sighed, rocking them gently from side to side. “Hey.” He moved his hands to cup Niall’s face, making the blonde look up at him. “You tell me when something’s upsetting you, alright? I’m here for you.”

Niall sniffled as a few more tears crept down his face, his hands coming up to cover Liam’s.

“I’m here for you, Ni,” Liam murmured, leaning his forehead against Niall’s. “That’s what a boyfriend’s for.”

Blowing out a long breath, Niall nodded once, then wrapped his arms around Liam’s neck. “I’m sorry,” he whispered, leaning into Liam when the brunette’s arms circled firmly around his waist.

“How much longer do you think you can put off this Adeline thing?” Liam asked, kissing Niall’s hair.

“I’m not sure,” Niall mumbled. “Mam’s obsessed with the idea of me and her being the perfect couple.” Sighing, Niall settled his head comfortably against Liam’s shoulder. “But she’s all quiet and shy and… I like confident and strong.”

“Strong?” Liam smiled.

Niall pulled back a little and grabbed Liam’s bicep. “Look at these,” he half-laughed, sniffing back his last few tears. “You’re really strong.”

“Strong and manly?” Liam teased, earning a vague blush from the blonde. Wiping the remaining tears from Niall’s face, Liam told him, “I can help. If you ever want to tell your parents, I mean. You don’t have to do it alone.”

Fingers tracing Liam’s collarbone, Niall whispered, “We’ve been together for nearly five months.” Swallowing hard, he added, “And all that time I’ve known I'm…” He blew out a breath. “That I’m attracted to men. I guess my parents deserve to know where I’ve been going whenever I say I’m going for a walk.”

Liam gently ran his fingers through Niall’s hair. “When do you want to tell them?”

Niall paused for a moment, then nodded once and met Liam’s eyes. “Now.”

“Are you sure?” Liam checked, rubbing Niall’s back. “I don’t want you to feel pressured.”

“If I don’t do it now, I’ll never do it at all,” Niall sighed. He grasped Liam’s hand tightly. “C'mon.”

 

“Mam? Dad?” Niall stepped out of his shoes inside the front door, nervously watching Liam do the same.

“Living room, honey,” Maura’s voice sang out.

Pulling himself together and straightening his back, Niall gestured for Liam to wait in the hallway before heading into the living room.

“How was your walk?” Maura asked, looking up from the crossword she was filling in.

“Well-” Niall huffed out a sigh. “Okay…” He ran a hand backwards through his hair, fighting for words. “Okay, um… I need to tell you both something.”

Bobby turned his attention away from the television. “What’s this about?” he asked carefully. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I'm…” Niall had to laugh a little to himself. “I’m definitely alright, just… I don’t know how you’ll react to this.” Shaking his head, he amended, “No, I do know, that’s the problem.”

Sitting up straighter, Maura beckoned her son over to the couch. “Sit down, sweetheart, you don’t look so good.”

“No, I’m fine,” Niall insisted. “I am, really, I’m just… really nervous.” He swallowed hard, his hands shaking from the adrenaline rushing through him. “I'm… I don’t know how to say… I-I…” Feeling tears welling up, Niall whispered, “Please don’t hate me.”

“I could never hate my baby boy,” Maura stated firmly, standing and wrapping Niall in a hug. “You’re really worrying me, Niall.”

“I’m gay.”

Maura suddenly pulled back to look her son in the eyes. “Pardon?”

Shifting his feet nervously, Niall corrected, “Well, actually, I’m bisexual, but-”

“No.”

Niall felt his heart clench, his eyes flicking to his father. “Dad, I-”

“No, you’re not,” Bobby told his son. “No matter what anyone has told you, Niall, you’re normal. You’re completely normal.”

Twisting his fingers together, Niall whispered, “By normal you mean heterosexual.”

“Of course I do,” Bobby very nearly snapped. Recomposing himself, he repeated, “You’re normal.”

“I…” Niall felt his throat close up. He blew out a slow breath as his tears threatened to fall. “Dad, I have a boyfriend.”

“ _No_.” Bobby was on his feet in seconds. “No, you don’t, Niall. You might have male friends, but you do _not_ have a male partner.”

Nodding his head slowly, Niall insisted, “I do.”

“No man can love another man,” Bobby snapped. “Any man that wants anything more than friendship with you is only after sex.”

Niall flinched. “No, Dad, I-”

“Lust is not love,” Bobby stated.

With a shaky intake of breath, Niall whimpered, “Liam.”

Liam silently stepped into the room. “Afternoon.”

Bobby’s eyes filled with rage. “What are you doing in my house?!” he roared.

“Dad…” Niall stumbled backwards, feeling Liam’s hand touch his arm comfortingly.

“Don’t you _dare_ touch my son!” Bobby yelled, waving a threatening finger at Liam.

“Dad, stop, please,” Niall begged, the first few tears streaking down his cheeks. “Dad-”

“He’s the one that told you that you’re not normal, isn’t he?” Bobby hissed. “Isn’t he?!”

Whole body trembling in terror, Niall whispered, “Liam’s my boyfriend.”

“Get out.”

Niall froze in horror. “What?” he squeaked.

“You’ve got five minutes.” Walking right up to Niall, Bobby growled. “Get out of my house.” With that, he marched out of the room and up the stairs.

A sob left Niall’s mouth, Liam cautiously curling a hand over his shoulder. Niall suddenly spun around and flung his arms around his boyfriend, squeezing him tightly. “Oh god, Liam…” Another sob shook through him.

“Niall,” Maura began gently.

“He hates me!” Niall cried, sobbing harshly into Liam’s chest as the brunette rubbed a soothing hand up and down his back.

“No he doesn’t,” Maura assured him, touching her son’s shoulder. “And I don’t either.”

Kissing Niall’s hair, Liam murmured, “I’m here, love, I’ve got you. I’m here, just like I promised.” He rocked them gently from side to side, closing his eyes and sighing.

“Why did you pretend you’d never met before this morning?” Maura asked the two of them.

“I only went along to the service because Niall always says his faith is one of the most important, if not _the_ most important thing in his life. I just wanted to understand a little more.” Holding Niall tighter when the blonde sobbed hard, Liam sighed, “We’ve been together nearly five months. It had never even been an option to tell you about us, because Niall knew what his dad would do.”

Nodding, Maura sighed, “Bobby has always been very set in his ways. We don’t agree on everything related to our faith. I believe that God never intended for us to hate based on love. Two men can love each other without being driven by lust. Why did you think I never went along to the picket of that strip club?” Rubbing Niall’s shoulder, she admitted, “Your father and I have had an argument or two about whether or not homosexuality is a sin.”

Niall took several long, deep breaths. “I talked to God about it before I let anything happen between me and Liam,” he whispered, his face still buried in Liam’s chest. He blew out a heavy sigh. “I don’t want to be with Adeline, Mam.”

“Why did you give us the impression that you were interested in her?” Maura asked kindly.

“Because I didn’t want to disappoint you.”

Maura looked up at Liam, then gently pulled her son into her arms. “You won’t ever disappoint me for being in love,” she murmured, feeling Niall relax into her hold. “You’re my baby boy, I want you to be happy.”

Niall sniffled and pulled back enough to see his mother’s face. “Thank you, Mam,” he whispered. He jumped slightly when something hit him in the side, looking down at his bag on the floor, then up to find his father glaring at him, hands clenched and nostrils flared.

“Get. Out.”

Feeling another rush of tears, Niall started, “Dad-”

“ _Get out_!” Bobby roared.

Liam carefully wrapped an arm around Niall’s shoulders and scooped up his bag. “C'mon, Ni,” he murmured, rubbing Niall’s back soothingly. He swallowed hard as he led a silent Niall from the house.

 

As soon as they stepped inside Liam’s flat, Niall pushed the brunette’s comforting arms away. “It’s your fault,” he whispered, hugging himself.

“Ni,” Liam sighed, reaching for the younger boy.

“No,” Niall insisted louder. “It’s your fault. It’s your fault, it’s all your fault. If you hadn’t _seduced_ me at the club, none of this would have happened!”

With another sigh, Liam tried, “Ni, c'mon, sit down.”

But Niall shook his head defiantly. “It’s all your fault! Why did I listen to you? Why did you make me like this?!”

Liam grasped both of Niall’s wrists, only to be shoved backwards roughly. “Niall, stop.”

“No! No, you did this! You made me into this!”

“Niall, I didn’t make you do anything,” Liam huffed.

“You did! And now I’ve got nothing!” Niall screamed.

Running a hand back through his hair, Liam stated, “You’ve still got me.”

“I don’t _want_ you!”

Liam stopped. “Don’t say that,” he said quietly.

“I don’t!” Niall ranted, tears tumbling down his red cheeks. “I don’t want you, I want my Mam! I want my Dad to love me again! I want a home! I don’t want you, you sick faggot!”

A long pause hung between the two of them, then Liam dug around in his pocket for his keys. “You want a home?” He threw his keys down on the floor, trying hard to swallow the knot in his throat. “Have one.” With that, he turned on his heel and marched out the front door of the flat.

 

“What do we do?” Harry whispered, wringing his hands as he glanced through the kitchen doorway to the living room, where Liam was curled up in a ball on one of the couches.

Louis sighed heavily and shrugged. “I did tell him,” he pointed out.

Smacking Louis’ arm, Harry hissed, “Don’t be so heartless. This’s their first real fight and… it sounds like it may well be their last, too.”

“Don’t be dramatic, Harry,” Louis sighed again. “Besides, it’ll all work out if God intended it,” he mocked.

“I can hear you, y'know,” Liam croaked.

Sending Louis a perplexed glare, Harry carefully approached their friend and ducked down in front of the couch. “How’re you feeling?” he asked gently, reaching out to rub Liam’s shoulder soothingly.

Liam closed his eyes and blew out a shaky breath. “How could he call me that?” he whispered. “I can take it from anyone else, but not him. He's… he’s supposed to care.”

“So are you,” Harry reminded him. “And you stormed out.”

Choking on a sob, Liam sniffled, “He wouldn’t let me help. I tried, Haz, but he kept pushing me and shoving me away and…” Another shuddering breath left his lungs. “I can only give so much. I just… I just wanted to help.”

Harry sat up on the couch and held his arms open, closing his eyes and resting his chin on Liam’s shoulder when the brunette curled into him. “You’re okay, Li,” he assured him, rubbing a hand up and down his friend’s back. “You just needed to get out, eh?”

Liam nodded against Harry’s chest, yet another shaky breath leaving him.

“Li.” Sitting himself on the arm of the couch, Louis grasped Liam’s shoulder that wasn’t already occupied by Harry’s chin. “Stay here as long as you need, yeah?”

“Thanks,” Liam breathed out. He sniffed and pulled away from Harry’s hug, then wiped his eyes with a huff. “’M sorry.”

Harry rolled his eyes and wrapped his arm around Liam’s shoulders. “Shut up.”

After a few slow, calming breaths, Liam gave a pathetic little laugh with no humour behind it. “I can’t even get back into my flat.”

“Like I said, stay here,” Louis nodded.

“Louis’ getting all serious and paternal,” Harry stage-whispered to Liam. “He must really think it’s bad.”

Liam mustered up a half-smile when Louis made an affronted noise. “He’s right,” he told the eldest, even laughing the tiniest bit when Louis folded his arms and pouted.

“That’s the last time I try helping you,” Louis muttered.

 

Liam dragged himself into the living room the next morning, rubbing his eyes and yawning widely as he headed through to the kitchen. He made use of Harry and Louis’ expensive coffee machine rather than making himself his regular morning up of tea.

“Coffee?” Harry questioned as he entered, raising an eyebrow.

“’M tired,” Liam mumbled, shrugging one shoulder. “Need the caffeine.”

Sidling up beside his friend, Harry guessed, “Didn’t sleep much?”

Liam simply shook his head, hands wrapped around his mug.

The doorbell rang through the house, causing Harry to sigh. “Louis can get that,” he stated decisively. “It’s the postman; Louis’ always ordering things online and the postman always gets here around ten in the morning.”

“That’s just rude,” Liam muttered, sipping his coffee.

“Tell me about it,” Harry sighed. “What’d you get this time, Lou?” he called out.

Louis appeared in the kitchen doorway, then headed over quickly and grabbed Harry’s wrist. “Come have a shower,” he suggested, dragging the taller boy from the room.

Frowning in confusion as he watched his friends leave, Liam eyes suddenly landed on the other person in the room. Dropping his gaze to the contents of his mug, he mumbled, “’S too early for this, Niall.”

Niall slowly stepped into the room. “I’ve been awake for five hours already,” he whispered. “Guess it doesn’t feel that early.” He blew out a breath as tears filled his eyes. “I’m sorry, Liam,” he whimpered. “I’m sorry I called you that. It’s not your fault, none of it is, I just…” Wiping away a few stray tears, he hiccupped, “I needed someone to blame, and you were there.”

Sitting his coffee aside, Liam folded his arms and stated, “I’m not superman, Niall. I can’t do everything. But you weren’t even letting me do what I _can_ do.”

“I’m sorry,” Niall whispered. “I feel so guilty, Liam, I hate it. I’m so, _so_ sorry, just…” Gripping his hair, he sobbed, “I don’t know what to do.”

Liam looked directly at the blonde. “What do you want?”

Meeting Liam’s eyes with his own overflowing with tears, Niall sniffled, “A hug.” Scrubbing at his eyes, he begged, “Please, Liam. I don’t want you to forgive me, just _please_ … please can I have a hug?”

Blowing out a long, slow sigh, Liam took the few steps required to stand before Niall, staring down into the blonde’s desperate blue eyes. “I guess you’ve had a chat to God about all this then,” he commented, still not touching the smaller boy.

“No,” Niall sniffed, shaking his head without breaking eye contact. “I can’t, I’m too ashamed to. And I don’t need to talk to God to know what I’ve done wrong.”

After a few moments of silent consideration, Liam finally wrapped his arms around the blonde, receiving an immediate response as Niall clung to the front of his T-shirt and sobbed into his chest. Holding the back of Niall’s head and kissing his hair, Liam murmured, “I forgive you.”

“I don’t want you to forgive me,” Niall blubbered.

“But I do forgive you,” Liam replied. “Your dad upset you and you couldn’t take it out on him.”

“That doesn’t mean I should’ve taken it out on you,” Niall whispered, fingers tightening in Liam’s shirt. “Stop being so understanding and just stay angry with me.”

A genuine smile spread across Liam’s face and he shook his head with a slight laugh. “No.” He moved both hands to hold Niall’s face, then ducked his head and kissed him softly. “Let’s go back to mine, yeah?” he suggested, wiping the tears from under Niall’s eyes. “Get out of Harry and Louis’ kitchen.”

Niall sniffled a little, but nodded his head, his own smile forming when Liam threaded their fingers together.

 

A week later, Niall had to swallow hard as he stood by the gate that led onto the church grounds. He glanced up at Liam, gripping his hand tightly.

“Are you sure you’re ready to do this, babe?” Liam checked, tucking a loose lock of hair behind Niall’s ear.

“I have to,” Niall nodded firmly. “I still believe. My faith is still just as important to me as it was before I met you.” Swallowing again, he added, “And it’s more important now than ever.”

Squeezing Niall’s hand, Liam nodded towards the building, then let his boyfriend lead him up the path and through the doors. The service had already started, the congregation all standing and singing a hymn. The couple slipped onto the pew closest to the back of the room, Niall quietly joining in the singing. When the hymn came to an end, everyone sat down again and Bobby began to address the church.

Liam watched Niall throughout the service, how his father’s words captured all of his attention. He saw the exact moment that Bobby noticed them, the way Niall’s gaze turned sad and downtrodden.

At the end of the service, Niall stayed seated until everyone else had left, his eyes roaming the church. “Why can’t he love me?” he whispered, gazing up at the ceiling. Sniffing back tears, he finally rose to his feet, slowly leading Liam out of the building.

“Why are you here?”

The sudden voice made both boys jump as they stepped over the threshold. “What?” Niall asked quietly.

“Why are you here?” Bobby repeated gruffly, holding his arm out in front of Maura to prevent her from moving towards their son.

“I’ve come to this church every Sunday of my entire life,” Niall replied softly, clutching Liam’s hand in a vice-grip. “I’m doing what I’ve always done.”

“I don’t want you in my church.”

Liam could physically feel how those words crushed Niall. Wrapping his arm tightly around Niall’s waist, he pointed out, “You can’t actually tell someone they’re not allowed in.”

Nostrils flaring, Bobby growled, “I can do whatever I want.”

“Including throwing your son out of his home,” Liam nodded, trying to smother as much of the snark he wanted to show as he could.

“Who are you to comment on what I do under my own roof?” Bobby snapped.

“I’m the guy who’s been looking after your son for the past week,” Liam replied, venom slipping into his words. “I’m the guy who had to pick your son up off the floor a few nights ago when he broke down in tears because you won’t return his calls. I’m the guy who hasn’t been able to go to work for a week without feeling guilty for leaving your son on his own.”

Scoffing, Bobby spat, “You can hardly call that a _job_.”

“So I’m a stripper,” Liam said loudly, drawing the attention of the churchgoers who were yet to leave. “At least we accept _everyone_ where I work. We’re not selective based on sexuality, which, I might add, no one has any control over. Quite frankly, I’m much happier being a non-believing stripper, getting paid by horny old men to take my clothes off, than a homophobe who can’t accept his own son for who he is.”

“ _Leave_!” Bobby yelled, red-faced.

Pulling a shaking Niall closer to his side, Liam shrugged, “Fine by me. At least now your community knows who you really are.” He only took one step down the path before realising Niall wasn’t following. “Ni?”

Lower lip trembling, Niall whispered, “Mam?”

Before Maura had the chance to speak, Bobby grabbed Liam’s shoulder in one hand and Niall’s in the other and shoved them down the path. “ _Leave_.”

The force of the shove knocked Niall to the ground. He pushed himself up to sit, but made no effort to stand, merely staring down at the path.

Liam was quick to Niall’s side, briefly checking him over for injuries. Upon noticing the silent tears trailing down the blonde’s face, he stood furiously and made to start yelling.

But someone beat him to it.

“How dare you!”

Liam turned to find the remaining churchgoers with expressions ranging from shock to fury.

“Maura, do something!” yelled the same voice from before.

“Liam,” Niall sniffled, looking up at his boyfriend.

Kneeling beside the blonde as others began shouting, Liam murmured, “Are you alright, sweetheart?”

Niall shook his head slowly. “Can you take me home?” he whispered.

“Of course I can, babe.” Liam helped Niall to his feet, concern filling him when the blonde hissed in pain. “What hurts?”

“My knee,” Niall mumbled, flinching as the shouting grew louder.

“Come here, babe,” Liam hummed, scooping the blonde up off his feet with one arm around him back and the other under his knees. “Let’s go home.”

 

Once Niall was bundled up on the couch with an icepack on his knee, Liam sat beside the blonde and gently brushed his hair from his forehead. “Is there anything I can do, babe?”

Shaking his head, Niall leaned his cheek against Liam’s shoulder.

“I’m here if you need me.”

After a few moment’s silence, Niall whispered, “Go to work today, Li.”

Liam petted Niall’s hair and murmured, “Are you sure?”

Niall nodded once. “I think the time on my own would do some good.” He blew out a long sigh, then pressed a kiss against Liam’s bicep. “I love you.”

With a proud swell in his chest, Liam squeezed Niall’s shoulder and whispered, “I love you, too, beautiful.”

 

“It’s good to have you back, Li.”

Liam threw a half-smile over his shoulder at Louis as he pulled his sweatpants on. “It’s nice to be here. I can just forget about everything for a while.”

“Why, what’s wrong?” Harry frowned, a comforting hand already against Liam’s back.

Heaving a sigh, Liam explained, “We went to Niall’s church today.”

Understanding bloomed on the faces of both of his friends. “Oh,” Harry sighed.

“Didn’t go well, then,” Louis stated rather than asked.

“No,” Liam muttered, rubbing his face with both hands, “it didn’t.”

“Is Niall alright?” Harry checked, passing Liam his T-shirt.

“He suggested I come tonight,” Liam shrugged, pulling his top on and ducking to start on his shoes. “Said the time to himself would do him good.”

Tugging his jacket on, Louis asked, “Do you think it will?”

Liam shrugged again. “I honestly have no idea. Nothing’s going to _fix_ it. His dad… his dad pushed us both, and Niall ended up hurting his knee. He just kind of… gave up. He asked me to take him home.”

“Fucking churchies,” Louis grumbled, stuffing his wallet into his pocket. “Think that just because they believe in a great big bloke in the sky it gives them the 'divine right’ to treat everyone else like shit.”

“Excuse me?”

Liam turned to the open door of their change room so quickly he almost fell over. “Maura?” he asked in disbelief.

“Liam, where’s Niall?” Maura asked, exhaustion filling her features.

“He’s at my flat,” Liam explained. “He told me to come to work so he could have some time to himself.”

Maura sighed and nodded her head. “Can you take me to see him? Please?”

“Yeah, sure,” Liam nodded. “Just let me grab my stuff.”

As Liam went about collecting the rest of his things, Louis seemed to realise who this woman was. “Oh… um, what I said just now-”

“As long as you remember that not all of us are like that, I can’t stop you from thinking how you think,” Maura cut in. “It’s alright.”

“See you, guys,” Liam farewelled vaguely as he took Maura’s hand and led her out of the building.

After a few minutes of walking in silence, Maura told him, “It’s not entirely necessary for you to hold my hand, Liam.”

“Shit, sorry,” Liam mumbled, letting go immediately. “I’m just used to…” He blew out a sigh. “I’m used to Niall needing some form of physical contact.”

Watching Liam closely, Maura murmured, “You’ve not stopped thinking about him since you left your flat, have you?” When Liam shook his head, she continued, “It’s very obvious. Even when you were on stage.”

Liam’s eyes nearly bulged out of his head and he stopped walking suddenly. “You… you watched me?”

“I wasn’t sure what time you finished,” Maura shrugged. “Besides, yours is the payroll that’s been looking after my son for the past week.”

“I guess so,” Liam sighed, scratching the back of his head. “’S just a bit weird, is all. Y'know… my boyfriend’s mum’s seen me nearly naked.”

Maura snorted out a little laugh. “It’s alright, love, really.” After a short pause, she added, “You’ve done a much better job of looking after my boy than I have.”

Shaking his head, Liam half-laughed, “We had a fight after telling you and Bobby about us. Niall completely lost it with me, saying it was all my fault.” He shrugged one shoulder. “Maybe it is. I did think he was cute the first time I saw him at the picket. And then he came to the club…”

“He did what?” Maura asked, sounding shocked.

Liam bit his lip. “He didn’t tell you guys that. Um… he came and saw me perform. I mean, I didn’t mind, it meant I got to get to know him a little, but… that’s when he started to question his sexuality.”

Maura was quiet for a while, allowing Liam to lead her along the dark streets. “Do you always walk this way in the dark?”

“Whenever I work, yeah,” Liam shrugged. “I don’t have my licence, so I can’t drive, and taxis are too expensive to be taking them to and from work. Besides, I can hold my own.”

Another silence followed. “Does Niall ever go with you?” Maura asked. “To the club?”

Smiling slightly, Liam hummed, “Not really. He’s been once or twice, but it makes him uncomfortable to see other people cheering for me to take my clothes off.”

“I can’t imagine he’d like it, no.” Yet another silence. “Have you thought about stopping?”

Liam heaved a sigh. “No, I haven’t,” he replied honestly. “Mainly because Niall’s said he doesn’t want me to, and because I enjoy my job. I don’t always like the clients, but I enjoy my job. And Niall wants me to be happy. He said very specifically that he didn’t want to make me change what I do because of him.”

Nodding, Maura agreed, “That sounds like Niall.”

After chewing his lip in thought, Liam carefully posed the question, “Does Bobby know you’re here?”

“No,” Maura admitted quietly. “He wouldn’t’ve let me leave if he did.”

Liam let them into his building and led Maura up the flights of stairs to his flat. Pushing the door open, he called softly, “Ni, I’m home, love.” He ushered Maura into the living room, the sound of socked feet on the carpet drawing his attention to the hallway. “Hey, baby,” he murmured, welcoming the tired-looking blonde into his arms. “You okay?”

Niall nodded against Liam’s shoulder. “I’ll be alright,” he confirmed quietly.

“Good.” Rubbing Niall’s back soothingly, Liam whispered, “Someone’s here to see you.”

Looking up at his boyfriend with a sleepy blink, Niall asked, “Who?”

Liam walked Niall into the living room with a hand in the small of his back, then pointed to where Maura was standing with her hands clasped nervously.

Niall’s eyes popped wide open. “Mam!” He flung his arms around the woman, earning a sigh of relief and a tight squeeze in return.

“Are you okay, sweetie?” Maura asked, fighting tears.

“Yeah,” Niall breathed out, still hanging on. “I’ve missed you, Mammy.”

Kissing Niall’s cheek, Maura smiled, “I’ve missed you, too. But I know Liam’s been looking after you.”

Niall nodded, pulling back to see his mother’s face. “He’s the best,” he whispered.

“I’m so sorry I didn’t do something, Niall,” Maura blurted out, her guilt filling her face. “I’m _so_ sorry.”

Shaking his head, Niall hugged his mother again. “S'not your fault,” he sniffled. “Dad just…” He had to stop to take a deep, steadying breath. “Dad just doesn’t love me anymore.”

“Come to church again next week,” Maura instructed, stroking Niall’s hair.

“But I can’t, Dad-”

“No, honey,” Maura interrupted gently, withdrawing just enough to meet her son’s eyes. “The rest of the church supports you. They might not support your sexuality, but they insist that you still be allowed to attend the church. You’ve been a part of the community since you were three days old, and most of the people there have known you for all that time. They want you there.”

Niall blinked to fight back tears. “Thank you, Mam,” he choked out. He jumped slightly when he felt a hand on his back, but relaxed instantly when he saw Liam behind him. “What about Liam? Can he come, too?”

Smiling softly at her boy, Maura chuckled, “Always. I had lots of phone calls this afternoon from various members of the church, and almost all of them said something about the lovely young man that took care of you so dutifully.”

“Surely a congregation is supposed to take guidance from their priest?” Liam frowned.

“That’s true,” Maura nodded. A fuller smile spread across her face. “But it is, after all, only guidance. It’s almost impossible for anyone to believe fully in every single word that leaves a priest’s mouth. Everyone has their own connection with God.” Patting Niall’s shoulder, she sighed, “I should go home.”

Niall’s face fell slightly. “But you just got here…”

“I know, love, but it’s late. I really only wanted to apologise and make sure you were okay. Your father will be wondering where I am.”

With a sigh, Niall nodded his head understandingly. “I wanna see you again before Sunday, though. Promise you’ll pick up if I call you.”

Maura smiled and kissed her son’s cheek. “Of course I will, sweetheart.” She pulled him into one last hug, then made her way towards the front door.

“Thanks for coming 'round,” Liam said honestly as he followed Maura out.

Turning to Liam, Maura held her arms out for a hug, earning a tentative response. “Thank _you_ for looking after my baby boy,” she insisted. With a final smile, she left the flat.

There were a few moments of silence in the flat, then came a quiet, “Liam?”

Liam returned to the living room to find Niall twisting his fingers together in front of himself. “Yes, love?” he asked, approaching the blonde.

“I’m sorry for being so hard to take care of,” Niall mumbled. “But thank you so much for being there for me.”

“It’s no trouble, babe,” Liam assured him, kissing Niall’s forehead.

“I’m glad Mam still talks to me,” Niall continued, allowing Liam to sit them down on the couch. “Dad… well, there’s only one that can perform miracles, and that’s neither of us.” Leaning his head against Liam’s shoulder, he whispered, “But I think I’ll be alright. As long as I’ve still got you, who’ll put up with me screaming at you unfairly and still love me regardless of how selfish I can be.”

Wrapping both arms around his boyfriend and kissing his hair, Liam murmured, “Then you’ll be alright for the rest of your life.”


End file.
